Short Stories
List of short stories published in Dragon Magazine. Short stories compiled into a Volume Devil's Job Image Gallery = |-|Summary = Rias decides to supervise Issei's next job, after Issei had failed at multiple jobs before hand. Issei and Rias are then transported to the client, where they find a girl, named Susan, who is cladded in musha armor. Susan requests the help of the two to try and get a boy to go out with her. After writing a letter, to her love, the group goes to the park, where they find a boy, wearing knight's armor. The two confess their love for each other, and the job is complete. |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the November 2008 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 1. Familiar's Requirement Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the May 2009 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 2. Breasts of Oppai Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the September 2009 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 4. Hell Teacher Azazel Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the January 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 4. 300 Issei Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the March 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 5. A Tokusatsu Devil Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 5. Issei SOS Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 5. **Takes place right after the short story A Tokusatsu Devil and right before Volume 6. The Disturbance of a Devil Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 7. The Unresurrected Phoenix Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 8 Armageddon at Sports Day! Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 8. Holy☆Maiden Goes to the Holy-Land Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 7 and 8. Let’s Go with Training! ~Hell Chapter~ Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 10 and Volume 11. Wolf’s Emblem Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 12 and 13. May the Shine be on You Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place before Volume 1. Memories of Oppai Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the September 2009 issue of Dragon Magazine and marks the one-year anniversary of High School DxD. *Story takes place after Volume 3 Magical Girl Ria☆ For Real!? Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 8 and 9. Scarlet and Crimson Image Gallery= |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place before Volume 1. Stories compiled in High School D×D D×1 Abduction ERO! Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the November 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Short story where Issei lost his pervertedness because of the UFO built by Azazel. Ultimate!! Onii-chan Mask Stop!! Yuuto-kun Image Gallery = |-|Notes = * Chichiryuutei’s Pleasured Adventure Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the November 2011 issue of Dragon Magazine. Love Song to the Reincarnated Angel Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the November 2012 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Short story where Issei, Xenovia, and Asia followed Irina to observe what an Angel does compared to the works of a Devil. *Story where Griselda Quarta was first introduced. Let's go to Onsen Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the February 2013 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 12. Phoenix of the Battle School Building DX? Uncompiled Short Stories Nekomata☆Ninja Scroll Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the September 2013 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Short story where the Seraph Metatron was first introduced. **The Fallen Angel leader Armaros and Koneko's friend kappa also appeared in this short story. Precious of Asia Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Short story where Asia made his pact with Fafnir with the help of Azazel and Ophis. Worship☆Dragon-God Girl Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Short story where Azazel was struck by lightning for wishing to Ophis for Angels, especially Gabriel, to fall. *Kunou appeared in this story to help build a temple for Ophis. Let's Go with Training! ~Mascot Chapter~ Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the November 2013 issue of Dragon Magazine. *The name of the mascot Sairaorg is acting as is Bapple (Bael + apple, the specialty of the Bael territory). *The person wearing the camel costume behind Sairaorg is Lord Gremory, acting as Gomorin. ''Phoenix' Resurrection?蘇るか? 不死鳥, title subject to change. Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the September 2014 issue of ''Dragon Magazine. *Short story where Riser tries to recruit a new Bishop to replace his sister Ravel that left his group. Maniac's Palace Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the July 2014 issue of Dragon Magazine. *This short story reveals that Seekvaira is a mecha otaku. **This hobby of hers is what she uses to relieve stress that comes along with being the future head of the Agares clan which holds the title of Archduke. *The butler in the cover of this short story is Alivianアリヴィアン, name subject to change, Seekvaira's Queen. **He is a Dragon in disguise and excels in all departments. He's the person Sona had the most trouble in her Rating Game against Seekvaira. Rias in Wonderland Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the Fantasia Bunko 25th Anniversary Book. Oppai is the Sun Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the September 2011 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Poseidon first appeared in this short story. *The illustration shows three Devils from three different clans from the 72 Pillars: **Rias of the Gremory Clan. **Gragg Forneus of the Forneus clan; a pure-blooded Devil that has the face of an angler fish. **Lilitifa Wepal of the extinct Wepal clan; a Devil that looks like the typcial mermaid (human top, fish bottom). ***Litifa lives in a lake inside the Gremory territory. The Ordinary Days of Sekiryuutei Image Gallery = Talents of the Student Council生徒会の逸材, title subject to change Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the January 2015 issue of Dragon Magazine. My First Errand Notes = *Serialized in the July 2012 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 12. The Student Council’s Decision Notes = *Serialized in the January 2012 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 10. *Short story where Issei was asked to help the Student Council by Sona as Saji was sick due to the Dragon flu. *A secret doujinshi made by the Manga Research Club was found by Issei and Tsubasa during inspection of the school clubs in this short story featuring the BL love of Yuuto and Issei titled Prince×Beast. *This is where the Student Council members first talked about who they like among the male Devils in the Kuoh Academy. 25(Twenty Five) at the Clubroom with Rias-buchou! Notes = *Serialized in the January 2013 issue of Dragon Magazine. Maid of the House of Pendragon Notes = *Serialized in the March 2015 issue of Dragon Magazine. *The maid's name is Elaine Westcott. **She and Arthur Pendragon are mutually in love. References Category:Browse Category:Media